


Shut Me Up

by Lola_moon291



Series: Made for Mercy [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bruce, Bruce is a brat, Corruption, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gloves, I suck at tagging sorry, Jealous Jerome, Knife Play, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Open ended, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Jerome, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jerome, dub-con, handjobs, jerome is a bad bad man, jerome is an ass, light fluff, slight degradation, tags will be updated as i update the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_moon291/pseuds/Lola_moon291
Summary: Bruce is having nightmares, and Jerome is having so much fun.
Relationships: Brief Bruce/Selina, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Made for Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097186
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> What can i say i’m a whore for jerome/bruce! First fic, and first time writing smut so please be nice and let me know what you wanna see next.

Sometimes he wonders if deep down he’d always been this way, twisted and violent. More than ever he wonders now what sick fate lead him to Jerome Valeska, why of all people it had to be him. He remembered the first time he dreamt of him, covered in blood, a terrible smile on his face. From then on he dreamed about night after night. It was normal at first. Nightmares. A knife to his throat, a gun to his head, Jerome going on and on about the terrible things he would do to the city, the madness he’d leave in his wake. It made bruce feel sick the familiarity of a cold dread seeping into him every time he fell into a restless sleep but it was normal a perfectly in check reaction to everything that had happened. The thing about bruce and normality, they don’t co exist. Tonight it was worse different, he could still feel the cold metal of Jerome’s knife against his neck trailing down his sternum, his back pressed firmly against his body. it was sick his mind twisting the awful things in his head, replacing that cold dread with an equally familiar heat. Bruce felt like he was going to be sick, no matter how much he loathed it the dreams remained and now they were changing, maybe he was just as awful as Jerome after all.

Two weeks later when Bruce stirred awake it wasn’t from the disgusting side effect of his twisted mind that seemed to torture him just as much as any other gotham criminal. Taunting him to what seemed the brink of death. He can barley think, Jerome lingers in his waking thoughts now too. At first when Bruce sees the mad man sitting on the edge of his bed he doesn’t react, stays perfectly still waiting for the aberration to fade away from his sleep drunken eyes.   
“Morning doll face” Jerome says toying with his switchblade in his hands. “Miss me?” He’s actually here, this cannot be fucking happening, what the hell is he doing here?  
“How did you- you’re supposed to be in arkham how did you-“ Jerome cuts him off with a quiet chuckle, it sounds genuine unlike the manic laughter jerome puts on while terrorizing gotham, terrorizing him. He’s bad he’d always be bad,unsettlingly enough bruce finds that he likes the sound, finds himself trying to commit it to memory.  
“You ask a lot of questions ya know that bruce?” He said amused a hint of annoyance in his voice as he moved closer towards the center of the bed where bruce had shot up from his sleep, he wonders stupidly if Jerome knows, he’s thankful for his dimly lit room, he hopes it hides the pink spreading over his cheeks, hope it hides something else too.   
“What do you want Jerome.” Bruce says trying to force angry edge into his voice. He’s not sure it works.

“What? I need a reason to see my favorite volunteer?” His tone is sly like he knows something, like there’s a joke that bruce isn’t in on or maybe he’s just being paranoid, bruce hopes it’s the ladder but he doubts it. He moves backward trying to put as much space between them as humanly possible.  
“Scared, brucie?” He wish he was afraid in the way he should be, that would be normal, wishes that the rapid beat of his heart was because of fear, not his dreams or screaming thoughts of the things he wished jerome would do to him, what he’d let him do.   
“No.” it was the first convincing thing bruce said all night, technically it wasn’t a lie. “Why are you here jerome? Gonna try and kill me again?” The red head was practically on top of him now, bruce couldn’t help the way his body reacted to him couldn’t help the alarms going of in his brain telling him to kiss him, it was stupid but he couldn’t help sneak a look at his lips, he wondered what’d they’d taste like, he only hoped Jerome didn’t notice. He pretended not to see the glint in his eye as he smiled at bruce. Their faces only inches apart.   
“Well, yeah that was the plan” Jerome looked like he wanted to eat Bruce alive and Bruce tried to ignore the heat it sent straight to his groin. “But you were sleepin’ so peacefully...and well” Bruce cut him off a new wave of actual fear crushing over him, a fear of what Jerome would do if he knew the affect he had on him, ever knew just how bruce actually felt.  
“Well what Jerome?” He said the words all rushing together in his panic, that seemed to delight Jerome, of course it did.  
“Turns out you talk in your sleep brucie.” In a split second jerome was actually on top of him, his knife casually splayed across bruce’s exposed neck. Jerome was gonna kill him, and his stupid lust drunken brain could only focus on the pressure his body was putting on his dick, maybe he deserved to die after all.  
“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about” his voice wavered, he’s always been a miserable liar. Jerome was seated fully in his lap subtly grinding down on bruce.

“You called my name, at first i thought you were havin a nightmare about me, but then-“ His knife trailed gently down the expanse of bruce’s bare chest. It took everything in him to stay calm, swallow down the needy little whines trying to claw their way out of his throat. He was so hard, he knows jerome must feel it. “You were making those cute little noises of yours.” Bruce stayed quiet he didn’t trust his words would come out as anything but pathetic pleas for jerome to do anything, anything but his sadistic teasing. “and then I saw you palming yourself through your cute little boxers, all desperate for me.” Jeromes freehand traveled to his boxers, grabbing at him, Bruce couldn’t help the startled moan that came out of him. “Are you desperate for me bruce?” He said lowly voice taking on a rasp bruce had never heard, it was addicting.   
“Y-yes” Bruce whispered looking away from the blue-green eyes piercing into him. This was wrong, so wrong. Jerome was a criminal, a murder with no morality, he had killed people with the hands touching Bruce and for some awful reason that only made Bruce want him more.  
“What was that brucie? I couldn’t here ya.” He said hands drifting under the waistband of his boxers.  
“Yes!” Bruce said a little louder, he was sure his face was a bright shade of pink, Jerome starred at him for a moment his knife under Bruce’s chin as his hand began painfully slow languid strokes on his cock.  
“Yeah i know.” He chuckled darkly. His pupils had darken until their was only a thin ring of green around them. They were pretty, bruce wants to know what they would look like if he were riding his cock. “How bad do you want me bruce?”  
“iI-i ah i can’t.” Jeromes hand stopped moving completely. Bruce almost cried at the sudden loss of friction from his calloused hands. “Jerome, please”  
“How bad bruce?” He whispered into his ear sending shivers down Bruce’s spine, he was going to be the death of him, Bruce wonders if Jerome knows just how dangerous this is for him, in this moment bruce would do anything he wanted just to keep his hand on him.  
“So-so bad, all i think about” He mumbled. Jeromes hand starts moving again picking up their pace.  
“What a whore you are bruce, dreaming about being fucked by a madman.” It feels too good, too much, Jerome’s words go straight to his dick. “Say it bruce, say you’re a whore.” he slows down tilting Bruce’s chin up once again with his blade, forcing him to look into his eyes.   
“i’m- i’m a whore.” He practically moans the words as Jerome jerks him faster and harder, he thinks of what Alfred or him would do if they were caught like this , and then when Jerome touches the tip of his cock he doesn’t think at all.  
“God you look so perfect like this brucie.” Jerome has a look in his face like hell never let bruce go after this, and it’s the most dangerous bruce had ever seen him. 

“Jero-oh fuck” It was too much and then Jerome’s mouth was on him, and all Bruce could think about was how vile this should all be how he shouldn’t enjoy the pull of rough lips and brushing kisses against his mouth or the taste of Jerome’s tongue on his, instead it’s addictive and bruce doesn’t think he’ll ever want to kiss anyone else again, he’s ravenous and Jerome is the the only thing that could ever sate him, he wonders if jerome feels the same way, he saw the way he looked at him, he knows.  
“Jerome please let me cu-“ Jerome laughed in that way he always did before he did something terrible, and if he kept looking at him like that he was going to explode.  
“Tell me who you belong to bruce.” Bruce thought about arguing, saying that he didn’t belong to anyone, that he was and always would be his own person, but it was a lie and Bruce was always a miserable liar.  
“You, Jerome, only you god fuck please” jerome seemed satisfied with that.

“Cum for me bruce.” Bruce saw stars, his entire body going taunt and then relaxing as jerome milked him through his orgasm and into over sensitivity, he didn’t stop until bruce was twitching underneath him limp and exhausted.  
“Always knew you had a thing for me.” He says and even with his eyes closed he can hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Whatever.” He says weakly, he can’t bring himself to deny it. and he hates himself a little bit more for it.  
“While I hate to leave you here like this, I gotta go before you inevitably call jimbo and I get shipped back to the looney bin, can’t have that happening, not with all the fun we’re gonna have.” Bruce thought about trying to fight him but his knife was still against his throat and maybe a small part of him wanted to let Jerome go, let jerome find him again.   
“i’m not gonna let you hurt innocent people jerome, i’ll stop you.” He says earnestly. Jerome laughs at that as he does at everything before taking Bruce into one last brusing kiss.  
“Oh i’m counting on it.” He whispers against bruce’s lips, and for the first time tonight, he thinks about how deeply Jerome has his hooks in him now. Bruce knows it’s insane but he can’t bring himself to hate the idea.


	2. It didn’t mean a thing, I swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is M.I.A, Bruce can’t stop thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi I was not planning on making chapter two so soon but here we are!

It had been three days, three days of radio silence, three days since Bruce’s nonsensical lapse in judgement with Jerome. The thought of it made him sick and he ignored the heat that shot straight through him as he recalled it, he ignored how badly he ached for it to happen again.   
Jerome was terrible in every way, unhinged, he speculated that the maniac had done all this to torture him, it was insane and depraved and that’s exactly the kind of thing that excited Jerome, he got off on it. Just like he got you off. Bruce’s mind supplied before he could tamp it down. That’s exactly what he would want, Bruce fixating on all of the disgusting things he’d said with the redhead’s hand around him until he couldn’t take it anymore, all of the dirty little details that Bruce had committed to memory by now. It was working.   
Bruce had never been this painfully hard in his entire existence, and he couldn’t do a thing about it, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t give Jerome even more power over him then he already had. He wouldn’t think of Jeromes hands touching him instead of his own, he wouldn’t cum screaming Jerome’s name, knowing it would never be as good as when it was his demented freak. He thinks back to what Jerome had said to him   
“What a whore you are bruce, dreaming about being fucked by a madman.”  
He knew, he always seemed to know and Bruce wanted to kill him for it, for fucking him up just the way he liked, adding one more thing to the preverbal scale of that darkness inside of him tipping. Pulling it closer to the surface, suffocating him with it. Lust, bloodlust what was one more carnal sin in the grand scheme of things, bruce knew he was as good as he pretended to be, but no one else saw through him, no one but Jerome Valeska. 

It needed to stop, whatever unthinkable obsession bruce had with him was more than unhealthy, Bruce knew that it was wrong when he picked up the phone to dial Selina, knew that it was even worse of him to use her this way, but he needed it to stop, it had to stop, and if Bruce picture Jeromes lips around him rather than Selina’s it was just an awful side effect.

It was late when Selina had finally left him, he feels utterly awful, she had looked so happy, when he saw her, when he fucked her. And the only thing he could think was him. 

He heard the light footsteps from his open window his back turned on the other side of his bed, she’d left her goggles on his dresser. “Selina they’re over there.”

Jerome clicked his tongue, leaning against Bruce’s bed frame. “Really brucie, I’m gone for what, three days? And you fuck that street rat? Ouch.” He says with forced ease, Bruce can hear the barley restrained jealously in his voice. A sick part of him likes it. He doesn’t turn around to face him he doesn’t want him to see his face, doesn’t want him to look through him with those viridescent eyes the way he always does. Doesn’t want him to see how guilty he feels after everything he’s done.

“Don’t talk about her that way, she’s my friend.” Trying for indignation rather than the apathy, he knows he should feel bad, that Selina really is his friend, that before all of this he thought they could of been more but he can’t, not with Jerome in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Not with the way his heart fluttered in his chance when he spoke to him with the familiar rasp of his voice that he unwillingly missed.

“Look at me bruce.” Jerome sighed, It wasn’t a request and against his better judgment Bruce obliged, turning to face him suddenly aware of his bare torso and the marks that littered it. He didn’t miss the rage in Jeromes eyes as he took him in. He didn’t miss the well guarded sadness of them either.

“Well.. she certainly marked her territory.” He mumbled edging Bruce’s bed until they both sat in the middle. An apology formed itself on his tongue before he quickly choked it down. Jerome didn’t own him.

“Why shouldn’t she” his voice wavered as a gloved hand trailed from his neck to the opening of his pants. The touch was the soft, teasing. “You were gone.” Another gloved hand was at the base of his neck twirling short dark hair around gloved finger and pulling Bruce hard enough to make him wince. “We aren’t together Jerome, you’re insane.” He said breathless trying desperately to convince himself of his own words, but with every passing moment every touch his resolve was melting, crumbling underneath him.

“Don’t do that brucie,” Jerome said knowingly, he was look into him again the way he always seemed to do, ever since bruce because his favorite volunteer, he wonders if that’s when it all really started if fate had doomed them together,in a some sick cosmic joke, he wonders if that’s why he cares so much why he’d always try to save him and their faces were so close now and Jerome’s lips looked so nice in the moonlight. Bruce could practically taste him, he wanted to he mused, he wanted to hurt him for making him want him so badly.

“Why not? I liked it.” bruce said with a grimace on his face, he was getting hard again, It was truly disgusting just how eager he was just from being this close to him, he was lying, he’d been doing so much of that lately, to Selina, himself, he’d have to lie to Alfred about this too, although he supposed that was for the best, Alfred didn’t need to worry anymore than he already did, he’d lie to Jerome to to make it all stop, maybe then fate would loosen its grip and he could try for normal, whatever normal meant for him anyway. “She’s soft and she makes the cutest sounds when sh-“ I took bruce a moment to feel Jerome’s fist collided with his jaw. The impact of it he could feel his teeth click together and for some reason that only added to it, made it all the more enticing. Bruce could deal with Jerome’s violence much better than his affection, but that look in Jerome’s eye the one he had that first night he snuck out of the gates of Arkham and into his bed remained and it dawned on bruce that to Jerome they might’ve been the same thing, Jerome couldn’t desire something with out desiring to destroy it too.

“Shut the fuck up bruce, or I’ll make you.” Jerome smiled but it was bitter. Bruce didn’t care, didn’t care about the throbbing in his jaw or the anger in Jerome’s voice , it felt good to get under his skin the same way he got under his, Jerome was on top of him now, his hand still twisted painfully into Bruce’s hair.

“She says things too, how good I felt inside her, she felt good too, better than anything, better than your ha-“ Before he could finish two gloved fingers pressed firmly against his tongue thrusting in and out of him, he wondered if Jerome knew he was lying, maybe he was to angry to tell. Jerome leaned in close to his ear hand still thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth.

“I told you shut it, now I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours until you’re choking on my cum, how’s that sound darlin’?” he whispered angrily, Bruce thought he might cum just from the sound of him. He nodded his head watching as Jerome’s fingers left his mouth to unzip his pants, pulling them down just enough for a patch of fire red and his perfect cock. Bruce opened his mouth and Jerome’s legs wrapped around him head. 

He moved slowly, bringing himself further into Bruce’s mouth, and then using the side of his head to fuck himself into Bruce’s mouth. He could barley breathe, but he couldn’t bring himself to care even as his vision went spotty and he grabbed the redheads thighs for leverage.   
“Fuck just like that doll” Jerome moaned and Bruce felt like he would explode, If Jerome didn’t touch him. He moaned around him, feeling Jerome’s hand travel down his body. “You like that, don’t you. Of course you do, you’re such a cockslut Bruce, I know it’s all you think about” he was thrusting even faster now, Bruce couldn’t get enough, every word he said was pure lust. “So fucking stupid bruce” his thrusting was erratic now. “You’re. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a thrust into the back of Bruce’s throat he was gagging but Jerome didn’t care and neither did he. “If i ever see you with her like that again fuck I’ll kill her, got that?” Bruce moaned around him,nodding and that was it Jerome was cuming down his throat, thrusting into his mouth shallowly before finally pulling out moving back slightly to Bruce’s shoulder, grabbing his chin and tilting his head back “Swallow, all of it.” Bruce did, his body was on fire, he opened his mouth to show Jerome. “That’s a good little slut.” Bruce wanted more he wanted to kiss him until he couldn’t remember his own name, he only vaguely recalled it now. He was still so fucking hard, Jerome rolled over laying down on Bruce’s expensive French sheets.

“Jerome plea-please” bruce said roughly palming himself through his jeans before Jerome slaps his hand away.

“I’m the only one who can touch you” he says softly rubbing circles into his wrist it’s gentle and affectionate and it feels like a complete 180 from the person who had just fucked his mouth so brutally he’d be sore for days.   
“Please touch me” he said quietly.

“I would doll, but I’d say you’ve had your fill, streetrat, me, god you really are a whore aren’t you” Bruce wanted to scream.  
“It didn’t mean anything, Selina, I swear, just please I’ll do anything.” He was begging he was desperate, the kind of desperate only Jerome made him.  
Jerome sat up and soon he was off the bed walking back the Bruce’s open window.   
“Sorry brucie.” 

“No you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not.” He said with a laugh, Bruce had missed the sound of it and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this it’s only my second time writing smut so be gentle but constructive criticism and compliments are always appreciated anyways I love you, thanks for reading and I’ll see you veryyy soon.


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome on his mind and guilt in his heart, Bruce faces the consequences of his actions, well some of them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, two updates in one day strap in because it gets worse before it better.

It’s been two weeks since Jerome had first broken out of Arkham, in that time bruce had only see him twice, he knew that Jerome was planning something he was never one to sit idle the fact that he had for so long only worries bruce that much more, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the inevitable chaos and carnage that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Jerome destroyed and ruined and killed, he would keep doing those things and Bruce knew he’d never stop, it was in his nature to be awful, but some misguided part of bruce could see it when he looked into his tired eyes that maybe all Jerome ever wanted was to be seen, the world was never kind to him, he’d never known real love or a kind touch in his entire existence, the thought makes Bruce’s heart break just a little and that makes him nauseous jerome was broken beyond repair but maybe if someone had thought he was worth fixing he could’ve been salvaged, he wonders what jerome was like as a child, he can almost picture fire red hair and freckles, he wonders if he was ever innocent truly untouched by darkness or if it always had its claws in him the way it held bruce, the way it twisted them together like mangled puzzle pieces. It shouldn’t matter to Bruce, he should be above the manipulation of physical touch but he’s only human and only a teenage boy at that, that’s the explanation that’s he gives himself. Hormones, a simple biological reaction to physical stimuli, It doesn’t mean Bruce cares for him, Bruce ignores all the other evidence that contradicts that, like the way it had felt with Selina, the way he dreamed the way time seemed to pass insufferably slow without his presence, since that night. The unbearable heat that had rushed him when Jerome had last left him.That didn’t matter, whatever was happening with them needed to end before it spiraled and lead to Bruce’s untimely demise in one way or another, but no matter how illogical and idiotic it was bruce was going to try he couldn’t abandon him the way he was sure everyone else had, Jerome deserved to be fought for even if Bruce was fighting a losing battle.  
He knew the GCPD still had no leads on his whereabouts, Bruce contemplated what would happen if he told them that Jerome had come to him, knew the questions they would ask if he did, he had no idea where Jerome was, it would do more harm than good, Bruce said nothing as he watched the police scramble same anxious anticipation to what Jerome would do with his stolen freedom. Bruce had taken to the streets to find what little information about the maniac that he could, all cold leads and rumors with no weight nothing solid, he’d have to wait it out, wait for Jerome to come to him the way he always seemed to do.   
Bruce had avoided Selina since their last encounter, In part due to Jerome’s threat but mostly because he doesn’t think he’d even be able to look her in the eyes, pretend that nothings changed, that he’s still the same good kid that he was before, that the childish crush they shared was anything more substantial. He didn’t want to lose her, she was his best friend, but he would be the least of what he deserved, he knew that it was cruel to lead her on, he could barely eat, or sleep he was a terrible person and he was hurting someone who loved him and it was all his fault. He could blame Jerome but the truth was Jerome was in control of his actions every twisted one of them, he regrets hurting Selina, wonders how she’ll react when he tells her his feelings are purely platonic, a black eye probably. He’d let her it was the least he could do. And even know through his guilt and self loathing he can’t seem to bring himself to regret a single moment he’d spent with Jerome. He wouldn’t tell her that though he didn’t need to hurt her more than necessary, it was a watery excuse for self preservation but it was true. It was late when he got home from patrolling Gotham, Selina sat on the sofa in the study, she’d been waiting for him. He swallowed down the ball forming in his throat keeping his distance and taking her in, she looked angry, hurt masked in fake nonchalance as if this really didn’t matter at all, Bruce knew it did. “Hi Selina”

“Where have you been.” 

“I’ve been busy, I’m sorry.” She didn’t know just how sorry he was. Her features softened.

“I was worried bruce”

“I know, I should’ve told you.” He moved leaving his black coat on a chair and making his way to her. She scanned his face before reaching out to graze his cheek lightly with the soft pad of her thumb, it sweet and pure and all wrong. He shut his eyes grabbing lightly to bring her wrist down from his face, she stiffened at that.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” Her voice was guarded now. She was pulling away.

“I’m sorry Selina.” 

“Why? Bruce you’re being weird.” 

“I don’t- Selina I love you, you’re my best friend but I can’t-“ 

“What you can’t date someone like me?” She said angrily. 

“No! Selina it’s not like that I just I don’t feel that way about you” The words rushed out of him gracelessly and harsh, this was it Selina would never forgive him for this.

“But we- why would you do that if you didn’t-“ A tear ran down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

“Selina,” His could feel his heart fall into his stomach, “I really do love you just-“ 

“Jesus bruce stop! Where do you get off, you can’, you’re supposed to be different-“ she yelled before standing up heading for his window tears now freely streaming down both of their cheeks. “You’re exactly the same as everyone else in this awful place.” 

“Selina, please, you’re my best friend, I can’t lose you.” She turned to face him, wiping away the remainder of her tears. 

“I hate you. I never wanna see you again, got that?” Her voice shook as she spoke he could see the pain in her eyes she’d desperately tried to hide with hard indifference, he’d never wanted to take back something so badly in his entire life.

“I’m so sorry.” She was gone before he could finish the words. He fell silently on the floor of the study the only sound the rasping of his breath and the broken sobs from his mouth, his only friend was right he was just the same as everyone else in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn’t too hard to get through, let me know what you thought and any criticism you have is always appreciated, until next time dolls.


	4. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is playing games, or at least he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes I know it's been a while since I gave you guys a Valeyne update with this fic, I had super bad writers block but I finally hammered it out, we're actually getting some plot, well what I consider plot so enjoy ily as always till next time dolls ;)

"You're playing me Jerome" Bruce said scoffing as he sits at the desk in his father's study, putting distance between them. Jerome sits in the chair directly opposite him, lips curved into an amused smile, eyebrows raised.

"How so Brucie?" he says wringing his gloved fingers, and staring at Bruce expectantly. He starts to squirm then, Jerome can see it, he's upset, that's what got him through the pone call with Jerome with minimal stammering, he thinks, it must be wearing off now that they're together. Alone.

"You're dis-distracting me, trying to use this so I wont stop you from ruining Gotham, but I know now, I wont let a childish crush endanger the people of this city. It's not going to work Jerome." Jerome's eyes narrowed slightly as he sat up in his chair, placing his palms on the desk and bringing his face to Bruce's the boy looked as if he could barley breathe. Good. 

"Are a fucking idiot Bruce?" Jerome chuckled, walking around the desk, practically circling Bruce turning him around he swallowed audibly face screwed unpleasantly at his harsh words and Jerome followed the movement with his eyes as he took in all of him, he was tense Jerome could see it, beautiful face pulled taunt as he set his jaw, brows furrowed, he was going for angry, but his eyes gave him away they always did poor beautiful billionaire, hell bent on carrying the world on his shoulders. This would be fun. "I'll let you in on a little secret doll, I don't care enough about Gotham to what's the word seduce you, and if I did I promise you darlin' ya wouldn't know until I wanted you to." He whispers. Bruce shivers, Jerome standing over him hands on either side of his fathers chair, knee lightly separating his legs, pupils dilated his mouth slightly parted, Jerome tried not to laugh, if Bruce was trying to not be seduced he was doing a truly horrible job, It was no use anyway Jerome wanted him, and he always got what he wanted, eventually. 

"Then wh- why are you doing this to me?" Bruce unconsciously moves closer to the edge of his fathers chair, to Jerome's knee. 

"I'm not doin anything Bruce, you called me, remember? You begged to make you-" 

"Stop" Bruce said barley audible, cheeks flushing that same pretty pink when they fight or when Jerome fucks his mouth senseless. 

"what's a matter brucie? you aren't embarrassed are ya? No shame in asking for what you want." Jerome trails a gloved hand to Bruce's inner thigh, rubbing harsh circles into his covered skin. Bruce trails the movement with his eyes cock twitching, Jerome almost wants to go easy on him, almost. 

"You did-didn't answer my question, why why me?" Bruce says breathless and Jerome rolls his eyes but he indulges him none the less.

"You're special Bruce, a rarity." Bruce's eyes go wide as he stares into Jerome's, like he's trying to see the twist in his words, he stops searching though, there isn't one. Jerome moves his hand towards Bruce's crotch palming at him, a gasp from pulling his mouth and swallowing it with a kiss, Bruce lets him and its only a second before dainty hands are intertwined with the hair at the based of his neck and Bruce is opening his mouth to let him in and swallow his pretty little moans. Bruce brakes the kiss, coming up for air and Jerome pulls back wants to get a good look at him, he's beautiful like this Jerome thinks absent mindedly his perfect curls mused, mouth kiss bruised and open looking at Jerome like he's the only person in the world that understands him, he is, he knows it they both do, and Bruce is thrusting up into his hand like a horny teenager which he supposes he is so he lets him.

"How am I- ah please," he moans as Jerome pulls at him, mouth making bruises on his unblemished skin. 

"Use your words doll." He says biting into his shoulder. 

"How am I special?" Jerome barks laughter at the question like the answer isn't the most obvious thing in the world, and Bruce tenses under him slightly, he stops, reigning himself in. Pulling back just enough to look Bruce in the eyes. Hand still jacking him through his no doubt expensive dress pants.

"I have never met anyone like you Bruce, so pure and truly good, you fight your darkness even when it would be so much easier to give in. I see it in you, your darkness, I saw in the house of mirrors," His fingers graze the skin of Bruce's cheek he's trying for gently, he hopes it translates but he doesn't know, Bruce leans into it so he must be doin something right. "It was fucking beautiful Bruce, I see it every time I'm with you, you're duality, I suppose." Jerome felt like his heart was in his ass, felt like that every time he was with his, it was getting annoying but it was good and Jerome was just playing with him anyway so it didn't matter, but Jerome wasn't lying he saw the darkness in Bruce, simmering. He wondered what would happen when it all finally boiled over. Bruce was blushing even harder, Jerome didn't even know it was possible for him to be even pinker. 

"Jerome-" Bruce was reaching out to him hands intertwining into his blue dress shirt, Jerome wrapped his free hand around Bruce's small waist pressing them flush together chest to chest as Bruce came. 

"You're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now, but let me know what you think, as always constructive criticism is always appreciated and thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so i just felt we were really lacking so fics for this ship and if you love them as much as i do this is for you 💕


End file.
